Ginny's Clandestine
by RomulusRemus
Summary: Clandestine means secret, so basically this is a story about Ginny's secret and how she deals with it.
1. Once Bitten

Disclaimer: I did not steal Harry Potter. So read the disclaimer.  
  
Okay, this whole story is basically about Ginny Weasley (as you can tell by the title). Ginny is in her 6th year at Hogwarts.  
  
The full moon hang heavy in the sky as Ginny Weasley admired it. Simple things, like the moon seemed so different when you were in love.  
  
Ginny sighed deeply as she waited patiently for Andrew. Finally, she heard footsteps coming up from behind her. Ginny whirled around. "Andrew!" She said excitedly.  
  
Andrew Lechones was tall, dark, and handsome (of course). "Gin-gin!" He said purring his pet name for her.  
  
"So what do you have in mind for tonight?" Ginny said holding Andrews arm.   
  
Andrew smiled mischievously and pointed at the Forbidden Forest. "Andrew we can't go in there!" Ginny said.  
  
"C'mon Gin-Gin it's the second to last day of school, they can't exactly do much to us can they?"  
  
"How about being expelled?"  
  
"We won't get caught."   
  
Ginny made a face.  
  
"Your brother never did." Andrew said softly.  
  
"Fred and George? They got caught plenty of times."  
  
"No silly. Ron. And Fred and George never got expelled did they?"  
  
"The rules are stricter than they were back then…did you say Ron?"  
  
"He went in plenty of times, and did you ever see him expelled?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"C'mon Gin-Gin I'm not going to wait forever."  
  
Ginny bit her lip. Should she…of course she should. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity after all…sorta.  
  
Ginny nodded.   
  
"That's my Gin-Gin. So lets go." Andrew said happily.  
  
Ginny nodded nervously as she followed Andrew into the Forbidden Forest. They crept by Hagrids cabin and finally they were in the clear. They made it into the woods without being found.  
  
"So what exactly are we doing here? And what about the beasts in here?" Ginny asked once they stopped for breath.  
  
"The only beast you need to worry about in here, Gin-Gin, is me." Andrew said drawing her closer to himself.  
  
"Oh I know what we're doing here." Ginny said playfully.  
  
"Just relax." Andrew said softly.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes. She felt Andrew's hands moving around her waist and his lips on her own, moving down to her neck. "AH!" Ginny yelled as Andrew's fangs pierced her neck.  
  
(Relax.) Andrew said inside her head. (Just relax.)  
  
Ginny stood there and let the blood drain out of her. Sortly she felt Andrews fangs leave her neck. She fell softly to the ground. "Andrew." She said softly before she disappeared into the black unconssioness of sleep.  
  
Guess what Andrew is? WELL YOU'RE WRONG!!! :-D. 


	2. Bad Word

Disclaimer: Ummm…I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
For those of you who've read my other Harry Potter fic After Hogwarts they're back. For those of you who haven't…RUN THERE ARE KILLER MONKEYS BEHIND YOU!!!  
  
The clenching returned to Ginny's stomach. It had been a week since the night in the woods. Ginny wasn't quiet sure what had happened that night. She had woken up in her bed resting peacefully. School had ended and she had returned home.  
  
And since she had been home she had been feeling a little strange. She found herself becoming awake during most of the night, and asleep during most of the day. And her senses were improving.   
  
She could smell what her mother was cooking half an hour before anyone else did.  
  
She could hear the conversations Fred and George were having four doors down.  
  
She could taste how old her mother's food was.  
  
She could see so well, that if she even glanced at the sun it burned her eyes.  
  
She could feel when a breeze was coming five minutes before it happened.  
  
And more. She was starting to get really hungry. And no matter how much of her food she ate she was still hungry. She had no idea what the hell was wrong with her.  
  
And she intended to find out. The moon hung low in the midnight sky as she wondered in her backyard. The random gnome fled through the garden and to freedom every now and then giving Ginny something to look at.  
  
Suddenly she smelled something. Or rather someone. It was a mailman. A mailman? Hmmm. Ginny peered at him. He was walking fast as if he expected the boogeyman to jump at him from out of the bushes.   
  
Ginny could smell his fear. Ginny could smell his blood. Ginny dove for him and pinned him to the ground. She drained him of his life energy then and there and left his carcass on the ground.  
  
Ginny marched up happily to her room and sleep consumed her.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"   
  
Ginny jolted up from sleep. Her mother was screaming outside. She ran downstairs to her mother. She was standing in the front yard with her hand over her mouth. She pointed shakily at a body in the walkway. It was the mailman.  
  
Ginny gasped. Ginny's father rushed out and towards the body. He inspected it carefully. He looked up at his wife and uttered one single destructive word.  
  
"Vampire."  
  
THEY'RE GAINING ON YOU!!! RUN FASTER!!! :-D. 


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer: o_O…me no own Harry Potter.  
  
Heaven help me…defeat my demons…and my prosthetic leg problem.  
  
Ginny shut the door to her room. "So…I'm a vampire." She said softly. "I'd be better off if Andrew had gotten me pregnant."  
  
"I'm dead." She said. "Living dead." Tears ran down her face. "Why…why…why?" She said through tears.   
  
Ginny slunk to the floor.   
  
"What the hell am I going to do?"  
  
She sat there for a while chewing her nails. "I'm not going to do anything. I want to stay in this world, so I'm going to have to keep feeding. But I won't kill anyone. Better off I'll just eat animals or something like that. And I'll stay here and I won't tell my parents anything. Perfect." Ginny stood up and smiled. This could work.   
  
Ginny's stomach rumbled. She all to eagerly climbed out her window and killed several rabbits, leaving their carcasses like a trail back to her house. She got back into her window. Now what am I suppose to do? She asked herself.  
  
Everything I normally do. She stood up and hurried to her schoolbooks. She had a ton of summer homework.  
  
This could work. She thought happily. This could defiantly work.  
  
Sure. And I'm Queen Zalrade. :-D. 


	4. Mistakes

Disclaimer: o_O…me no own Harry Potter.  
  
Thanks for the English insight Mr. Anonymous; what would you like me to do about it???   
  
Ginny smiled as the night wind whipped her face. She was finally getting use to this night thing. She caught a rabbit and eased her fangs into its throat. She let it fall to the ground, the fifth and final meal of her evening. Her stomach rumbled.  
  
This had been happening lately. No matter how many rabbits she ate it was never enough. She had started to ration them so she wouldn't deplete the forests population.   
  
She walked back to her house letting sticks crunch under her boots. "Ginny, is that you?"  
  
Ginny stopped in her tracks. "Ron?" She said licking the blood from her lips.  
  
"Gin what the hell are you doing out here at this time."  
  
"I…I couldn't sleep…what about you?"  
  
"Same. Hey Gin…is something wrong?"  
  
"No." Ginny quickly lied. "Why?"  
  
"You've been acting strangely lately. We've been worried."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Mom, Dad, everyone Gin."  
  
"Well…I'm fine."  
  
"Okay…I was just making sure. Are you going to stay out longer Gin?" Ron asked standing up.  
  
"Yeah. Just for a minute."   
  
"Okay." Ron said, heading towards the house.   
  
Ginny smacked herself mentally. She couldn't be seen coming back like this again. That would be very bad. A fresh breeze came and brought a pleasant scent. Ginny shut her mind down and let her instincts overtake her.   
  
Ginny sat up in her warm bed. She looked out the window. It was such a nice morning. She got up and went downstairs to join her family for breakfast. "G'morning mom." She said pleasantly, sitting down.   
  
"Oh dear Ginny…there was another vampire attack."  
  
"W-w-what?"  
  
"A cerel murder as it were." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"No." Ginny whispered.  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded grimly.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Four. Two men and two women. One of the men worked in the Ministry of Magic."  
  
Ginny pictured him, lying on the ground, drained of the life that had sustained him. She rose from her chair and ran to the bathroom. She wanted to throw up, but nothing came. "It was me," She whispered. "I killed them."  
  
She sure did. Isn't that nice? :-D. 


	5. The Urban Jungle

Disclaimer: You shall all die if you accuse me of owning Harry Potter. You shall all die of…tonsillectomy!!!  
  
Barnacles…just barnacles.  
  
Ginny shoved her clothes into a bag. She ran her eyes across her cabinets…did she forget anything? Her eyes paused slowly at a family picture. It was the one taken on the day when Ron was elected Quidditch Captain. He was crying happily and everyone else was beaming proudly. Ginny grabbed the picture and pulled it from the frame. Something to remember them by.  
  
She slowly crept down the stairs and out the house. She had to leave she couldn't allow her family to see her victims again. She walked to the gate of her house slowly, undoing the clasp lightly. She stopped and looked at The Burrow. Tears ran down her face.   
  
"Good-bye." She said softly and without another glance back ran down the path to the city ahead.  
  
It seemed like such a sort walk to what it used to be. Maybe it was because she was a vampire now. Either way it didn't matter. She entered the city, which was still awake, even at this late hour.   
  
People ran the streets in close clusters, aware that there were vampires and other ghoulies in the area. It was just like the jungle. A friggen urban jungle.   
  
Ginny made her way slowly down the streets. She intended to find a small uninhited house or apartment and make that her new home.   
  
The streets felt cold and unwelcoming, even with the rising sun. "Food, food for the poor." A blind man cried out from the gutters of the street.   
  
"I'm sorry," Ginny said. "I have no food."  
  
"Oh but you do." The blind man jumped up and brought his fangs to her throat. Ginny smiled dryly.   
  
"Nothin left in there man."   
  
The guy looked at her with piercing blue eyes, which made him appear blind. "You a vamp too girly?"   
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"Unfortunately? Girl you've been blessed with a gift you just don't know how to use yet."  
  
"Right."  
  
"So why ya here?"  
  
"My family…"  
  
"Doesn't approve…or doesn't know?"  
  
"The latter."  
  
"Ahhh…and you must be a wizard then?"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Wizards of are less approving of vampires than muggles…it's a widely known fact."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey listen my name is Arlas and we I got a house a couple blocks down from here and it's basically a vampy hangout you come over and stay the night and we'll see what we can do with ya k?"  
  
"Umm alright."  
  
"Let me get a bite first k?"  
  
"O…k."  
  
Sorta a play on words. In't it? :-D. 


	6. The HTVA

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!   
  
Vampires.  
  
After Arlas "grabbed a bite" Ginny and Arlas headed towards as he put it "his pad."   
  
"OLIVER, VINNY, ELIZA I'M HOME!!!"   
  
"Arlie!!!" A tall blonde woman ran and hugged Arlas. "Who is this?" She asked nicely, pointing to Ginny.  
  
"This is Ginny. She's a newbie. She'll be staying the night."  
  
"Crazy cool. So what's the deal?"  
  
"Wiz, ran, needs a day."  
  
"Ohhhhh." Eliza said knowingly.   
  
"C'mon get inside Ginny." Arlas directed.  
  
"So, whose your parent?" Eliza asked.   
  
"Parent?"  
  
"Who made you a vampire?"  
  
"Oh. My boyfriend Andrew."  
  
"Must be from the eastern side. I never heard of him. Did you Oliver?"   
  
"Nope and neither did Vinny did ya Vin?" Oliver asked.   
  
A short androgynous looking man stirred from sleep and yawned. "Nope never saw Andrew."  
  
"Arlie did ya get a good meal?" Eliza purred.  
  
"Nope. They had AIDS I only got a sip."  
  
"Damn. Poor Arlie."   
  
"We'll go on a group hunt tomorrow."   
  
"Damn look at that. The suns already rising. Off to bed." Eliza said jumping up and dragging Arlas upstairs.   
  
"Hey Ginny! Just find a bed and set yourself up!" Arlas called down to her.   
  
"Ok…" Ginny said and followed Arlas and Eliza upstairs.   
  
She walked into a musty old room that smelled of socks. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. Sleep was elusive. Every time she closed her eyes pictures of her family came into her head. She had no sleep that day.  
  
She woke up or rather just got up and walked downstairs. "Ginny just in time!" Arlas proclaimed  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Dinner slash breakfast."  
  
"Oh…"  
  
"C'mon, you and I are hunting together." Eliza said pulling Ginny along.   
  
The cold dark streets made shadows cover the walkways and made seemingly ordinary things creepy. "Shhhh." Eliza said. "Do you smell him?"   
  
A man walked down the street nervously. "I'll get him this time." Eliza said and pounced on the man. She brought him to her teeth and…Ginny turned away. She couldn't do this.  
  
"You're turn Ginny." Eliza said, giving the half dead man to Ginny.  
  
"I can't…I can't."   
  
"You gotta eat Ginny."  
  
"No…no." Ginny backed away slowly. "No."   
  
Eliza wiped her mouth and lay the man on the ground. "Did Arlas tell you about the HTVA?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The HTVA or human turned vampire association helps reluctant vampires like you."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Counseling, stuff like that."  
  
"Where…"  
  
"I'll take you."  
  
"Thank you Eliza. Thank you so much."  
  
'Tis time for the therapy. Yay! :-D. 


	7. Counseling

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!  
  
I like cheese.  
  
Eliza stopped in front of a decrepit old building. "Here it is. The good ol' HTVA. You gotta go by yourself from here. I'll tell Arlas what happened k? Be good."  
  
"Okay…" Ginny walked slowly into the building.   
  
"Vampire?" A polite voice from the other side of the dusty room asked.  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Go in." The voice said and a door creaked open. A flash of light directed Ginny to the door.   
  
"Welcome to the HTVA. You must be a newcomer. Are you here for counseling?"   
  
Ginny turned to a small smiling man. "Yes…I am."  
  
The man nodded. "Turn left. Find a room with a door open. It's free." He said smiling still.  
  
Ginny nodded and followed his directions. The third door on the left was open and she entered it. "Ummm…hello?"  
  
"Hold on. Ah got it. Do come in." A short woman with jet black hair pulled into a tight bun welcomed Ginny in.  
  
"Now let me see…here ah got it. Sit down."  
  
Ginny sat down on the soft leather couch. "Now your name is?"   
  
"Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Okay Ginny. My name is Laurine. Just call me Laurie. Now…"  
  
"I'm a wizard."  
  
"Brilliant. That's just what I was about to ask. Now why are you here?"  
  
"Because…I'm afraid."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Of what my family will say when I tell them."  
  
"What do you think will happen when you tell them?"  
  
"I don't know and that's what I'm afraid of."  
  
"Ah well…can't be afraid of the dark just because we don't know what's in it can we?"  
  
"Ummmm…"  
  
"Ginny what we do here at the HTVA is we arrange a group therapy with your family if they have any problems with you. Not that they will. And if they don't have a problem that's great! All you need to do is get some light counseling, get our meal plan and you'll be home before school starts."  
  
"Mean plan?"  
  
"Benodraight."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"It's a blood substitute. We need a certain amount of time for your body to get use to it."  
  
"Oh…and…"  
  
"We'll have your family down here whenever you fell you're ready."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"When do you think you'll be ready Ginny? Are you ready now?"  
  
Ginny stayed silent for a second, contemplating her choices. Finally, she took a breath. "Yes. I'm ready."  
  
Family reunion is up next. Oh joy. :-D. 


	8. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine so please don't sue.  
  
Note to my reviewers: I think theirs been some slight confusion. Andrew is just a guy in one chapter who is a vampire who makes Ginny a vampire. That's it. I've decided this will be the last chappie. And to all of you English fanatics out there: I'm not an English major, get over it.   
  
Ginny waited nervously in the physiatrist's room. She tapped her feet against the back of her chair and fiddled her thumbs. They were coming today.   
  
Ginny's own personal problems had been cured in less than an hour. She had gotten use to the blood substitute and was told time after time: "There is no cure, but you can still live like a normal human. You just can't eat garlic."  
  
Good thing Ginny didn't like garlic. The door creaked open. Mrs. Weasley ran to Ginny and hugged her. "We were so worried." She sobbed.  
  
"Sorry mom." Ginny said weakly.   
  
"Sit down everyone." Laurie said.  
  
Everyone sat down. Mrs. Weasley sat close to Ginny holding her hand.   
  
"Ginny, I believe you have something to say to your family." Laurie said.  
  
Ginny looked at her family. They had all come. Everyone had taken a day off from work, just for her. Ginny took a breath.   
  
"I asked you here because…I…I…I'm a vampire."   
  
"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said aghast.  
  
"G-g-ginny?" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Awesome!" Fred proclaimed.  
  
"Can I borrow some blood?" George asked.  
  
"Pardon?" Ron asked.  
  
"How?" Bill asked.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Charlie asked.  
  
Laurie held her hand up. "Ladies and gentlemen calm down."   
  
Everyone held his or her tongue. "May I ask you all a question?" Laurie asked.   
  
All eyes turned to Laurie. "Now…have any of your feelings about Ginny changed?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"No."  
  
Four more no's and another nope followed. "Ginny, do you think you're ready to go home or do you need another couple of days?" Laurie asked.  
  
"I…" Ginny felt hot with all of the eyes on her. "I'm going to go home."  
  
A day before school starts*  
  
Ginny sat at the dining room table finishing her homework. With a final flick of the quill Ginny was done. She leaned back in her chair and enjoyed the summer breeze.   
  
"Oh Ginny there you are. Your meal plan has been set up with Hogwarts. Are you ready to go back?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"We never got a chance to talk about this alone. You and me."  
  
Ginny stayed quiet.  
  
"I just want to tell you that…I love you."  
  
Ginny smiled. "I love you too mom."  
  
"But I have one question for you…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you like some garlic bread?"  
  
Awwwwwwwwwww. It's over. :-D. 


End file.
